Mello Wants Near
by riolulu
Summary: Mello x Near, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The Wammy House could be said to be full of children, but that was actually inaccurate. After all, there were only so many orphan geniuses available. So, actually, there were roughly thirty children in the Wammy House. Give or take.

This is still an impressive amount of toddlers, kids, preteens, and adolescents to have in one place, but it's not quite enough to be full. Some of the older children (who had sex with one another even though they were about ten years old) had private bathrooms in their rooms, as did the adults that worked at the orphanage. For everyone else, there were two bathrooms for each gender on both the second and the first floors.

There were stalls that had locks on them, but the doors to the bathrooms themselves were only allowed to be locked by adults for the safety of everyone concerned.

This means that it was pretty much unavoidable to be walked in on while bathing every once in awhile. Unless of course you bothered to get up obscenely early for your morning shower. Most children didn't see it as a big enough deal to bother with. One did.

Near woke up at three thirty a.m. every other day to take a shower. After this, he would go down to his playroom and nap there until he heard everyone else getting up at the more human hour of seven, on weekdays at least.

True, it wasn't always easy to get up so early, but Near persevered. Because when you have white hair, you really can't get away with skipping your showers.

It was Saturday, the day of the week where no one else got up before noon. Near still rose like clockwork at three thirty though, because a break in the routine would just make it that much harder to keep up. The boy picked up a clean set of his customary white pajamas and left his bedroom.

He padded to the hall closet by one of the second floor boys' bathrooms, and selected a large fluffy white towel. This had nothing to do with preference actually, because all the towels were fluffy and white.

Proceeding into the bathroom, Near hung the towel on the rack nearest the shower stall in the back of the room, and turned on the hot water. He placed the folded stack of clean clothes on the counter of one of the sinks. Then Near stripped, tossed his dirty laundry into the basket by the door, and stepped into his shower.

Precisely five minutes later, Mello woke up with start from a nightmare in which he'd drowned in the Pacific ocean while being rained on. Being a rather tough individual, Mello was neither disoriented nor frightened. He did however have a rather understandable urge to relieve himself. So he made for the bathroom.

The room Mello shares with Matt is on the second floor of the orphanage. So it stands to reason that he would choose one of the second floor bathrooms. This makes the odds fifty percent that he would choose the same bathroom as Near.

Another thing to factor in is that Mello is a creature of habit, always going to the same bathroom on each floor. The odds immediately increase to one hundred percent, because the bathroom Near was showering in just happened to be the same as the one Mello always went to.

So it was that the blonde entered the bathroom, reasonably groggy and rubbing sleep from his eyes, and oblivious to the steam in the room as well as the sound of running water. Or if he did notice these things then he considered them to bear a backseat to his natural priorities.

Mello walked into a stall, emptied his bladder, flushed, and exited. He traveled to one of the sinks and washed his hands, then his face. It was at that point that two things happened.

One, Mello recognized the sound of the shower and the fact that the mirror was fogged up. He concluded instantly that someone was taking a shower. The blonde looked around to see how they fared when the water invariably changed temperatures due to the use of the sink and toilet.

Two, Near gave a small yelp as the water switched from pleasantly hot to scalding with absolutely no warning. The albino hastily shut off the stream, reached out of the stall for his towel and, wrapping it securely around himself, stepped out.

The rivals locked eyes with one another just as Mello was about to apologize to he hadn't known who yet and Near had opened his mouth to ask 'What the hell!?' for the first time in his life.

"Near!"

"Mello…"

"What… what are you doing up this early?" Mello stammered, and then mentally slapped himself for asking such an obvious question. Though the sight of a soaking wet Near in nothing but a towel would probably be enough to distract anyone.

If Near noticed the foolishness of the question, he gave no sign.

"I was showering." He replied simply. His normal control back in place. "Emphasis on was."

"Oh right… well, I didn't notice." Mello found himself explaining. Near nodded in acknowledgement. A few minutes of awkward silence passed. Mello tried to say something, anything, even remotely insulting. Just so that Near would go away or maybe get back in the shower. Or at least something enough that he would be able to exit haughtily.

Nothing came to mind. Mello would have cursed, except that all those words seemed to slip away as well when he looked at all that damp ivory skin.

Near was overweight, he had rolls of fat on his stomach, and he had wide legs. He was quite an ugly specimen, nobody in the Wammy House liked him.

If he had ignored Mello's unsettled words, Near couldn't ignore the stare. The pale boy couldn't figure out why Mello was staring, but it was making him nervous. Near didn't like being nervous, he wasn't used to it. He let go of the towel with his right hand, holding it up with his left hand, so that his right could go up to his head and fiddle with hair that was silver with water.

This, as it turned out, was a mistake.

Mello's gaze dropped immediately as the towel slid to reveal a chalk-pale hip and the barest trail of silver hair. Any self-control the blonde may have had vanished, and he tackled the other boy.

Near went down with an uncharacteristic cry of surprise, and only the plush bathmat saved him from a painful knock on the head. The albino pushed himself up on his elbows and was about to demand an explanation for what he thought was an attack, when Mello crushed their lips together passionately. Near's eyes went so wide he thought they would fall out of his face, and he threw up his hands to Mello's shoulders, getting ready to shove the chocolate addict off and give him what-for.

That would be when Near's attention was drawn to the missing towel, courtesy of Mello's hand seizing a part of his body Near didn't know was meant for that sort of thing. All thoughts of protest immediately flew the coop, so to speak. When Mello's tongue ran across Near's lips, the pale boy opened them unhesitatingly. When Mello's hand tangled itself in Near's drying hair, there was no objection.

Mello's lips left Near's, traveling to the pale boy's chest. There he used his tongue to flick a hardened pink nipple, eliciting a gasp of delight from Near.

"M-Mello, wha-?" Near began, curious to know what had brought this on, and from his self-proclaimed archrival no less.

"Shut up." Mello ordered; his breath tickled Near's sick looking skin deliciously. "I don't want to come to my senses yet…" The blonde's hand shifted along Near's hardening penis, interrupting any further inquiries with a groan.

Mello trailed fiery kisses across the smaller boy's torso.

Mello's attention was drawn to Near's now fully erect member, at which he smiled.

"What… what now?" Near whimpered. Mello leaned down and kissed Near deeply.

"This." Mello muttered against his rival's lips. Mello started sucking and licking Near's tiny cock. He sucked harder and put one of his fingers on Near's tiny, hairy balls.

"Do you like it?" Mello asked softly. Near nodded, clinging to Mello desperately. "It's called a blowjob, Near." And Near could only nod again and try to hold on.

Near still wasn't sure about anything regarding this, other than that it was fantastic, of course. He was surprised yet again, when just as he thought he was so full of wonderful sensations he couldn't take anymore, just when he thought he was going to explode, he felt the most incredible thing yet as warm liquid bursted from his tiny penis and filled Mello's mouth.

It was as though fireworks were going off behind his eyes, and he was suddenly exhausted. Before he could ask about what had happened though, he felt Mello swallow the liquid.

The blonde and the albino collapsed together, in a heaving, sweating, and exhausted but sated pile. It seemed like forever, and yet not long enough, before Mello pushed himself up, slipping an arm around Near and pulling him into a sitting position as well. Mello brushed a gentle kiss across the younger boy's lips.

Near snuggled into Mello's warm chest. Mello laughed lightly, and Near adored the way he could feel the laughter's vibrations through his cheek against the blonde's skin.

"As much as I'd like to sit here with you… we really ought to clean up. Just in case someone else decides to get up early. Also, one day I plan to give you a blowjob once more. I plan to take your tiny penis away for you. You'll see what I mean." Mello smiled. Near pointed weakly at the shower behind him, and Mello nodded in understanding.

It seemed like Near wasn't going to be the only one getting up early anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello couldn't pinpoint when exactly his desire to beat Near had changed to a desire suck on Near's penis. All he knew was that he wanted to take the younger boy's clothes off, suck his dick, and he wanted Near to know. Know what an orgasm was, and that even little ten year old kids can give blowjobs.

Mello would stare at that nasty curly white hair (which made Near look about a hundred years older than he really was), that sick looking pale skin, those giant penis-shaped gray eyes, and he would _want._ It was almost ridiculous how much he wanted to suck Near off. Mello wanted to reach out, seize the younger boy and take his clothes off, just to hear those awful sounding moans. Just to pretend that he wasn't really gay. Mello wanted to suck and lick, he wanted to stroke and pet, he wanted to sink his teeth into that hairy penis until Near's dick fell off. And one day... he did.

Near was sitting there on the playroom floor, just like always. Mello entered, and stared. Near ignored him, like always, even though something shuddered inside him. Something in Near said this was abnormal, that Mello wasn't the same right now.

"Near." Mello said softly. Near automatically looked up, it was completely involuntary. Mello was locking the playroom door.

"Mello." Near answered just as softly, he felt the faintest flicker of fear. And just like that, Mello was next to him, grabbing him, and Near could do nothing about it. Mello whipped the smaller boy around, shoving their mouths together with no tenderness. Mello's right hand held Near by the shoulder and the left slipped under the pale boy's shirt, making him gasp. Mello nipped Near's bottom lip, then he traveled down to the younger's neck, licking and sucking, moving to the place where neck and shoulder joined, Near felt teeth and cried out as Mello bit down hard.

"You taste like shit...when the hell did you last shower?" Mello smirked, pulling back just enough to lock eyes with Near. A small trail of blood ran down the blonde's chin, and Near's eyes followed it, transfixed. Near raised his arms and pushed at Mello, but he was no match for the older boy, and Mello only laughed. He laid a struggling Near on the carpet and straddled him, moving out from under his shirt and pulling on the buttons until it lay open, exposing a white sick looking chest. Mello practically purred. "So disgusting…" He kissed Near's navel gently, before letting his fingers trail under Near's waistband. Near whimpered.

"No... don't... w-why Mello?" Near felt tears gathering in his eyes. Mello's attention was drawn back to his face.

"Because... you're so... beautiful. I want to give you a blowjob. And I always get what I want." Mello scraped his nails along Near's hips, and Near moaned. Mello was enchanted. "Make that sound again..." Mello clawed at the skin and Near found himself willingly moaning again. "Yeah... I like that." He captured Near's lips with his own.

Near was confused, he was frightened and hurt, and he... liked it. Tears ran down his face as Mello invaded all his senses at once, and it felt so_ awful._ Near stopped struggling. He took his hands from Mello's chest, where they had been trying to push the other boy away, and moved them to cover Mello's hand at his hips. Mello lifted his head and stared.

"Keep going... please..." Near whispered, panting. A blush covered his face, and his eyes were partially lidded. Mello moved his hand lower and Near groaned happily, Mello dragged his nails across the inside of Near's thighs, and the albino cried out Mello's name.

"You're mine." Mello said, and set about licking the bite mark he had made earlier. Near mewled, and Mello smiled. "Mine." And Near shook his head. "I'm not yours." Mello laughed and bit him again and smaller boy hissed. The blonde took his left hand and tugged at Near's pajama bottoms, dragging them off, he ripped at Near's boxers and those were soon discarded as well.

"I'm going to suck on your cock now." Mello breathed, and Near could only gasp. The blonde dug his nails into that nasty skin, leaving angry red crescents, he sucked and licked and bit at the end of the blowjob. He kept licking and sucking Near's hairy penis until the boy released his seed. He finally bit hard where the balls were connected to Near and the penis fell off. Blood poored everywhere. The pain was horrible.

Soon after, Mello was finished. Near's penis had fallen off, and he could only lay on the floor and try to control his breathing and stop screaming in agony.

Then Mello did something truly unexpected. He stayed and wrapped a tiny piece of gauze on Near's penis, which was now on the ground with blood exploding out of it. The blonde slipped the penis into his pocket.

Mello stayed and picked Near up, redressing the younger boy and cradling him in his arms until Near fell into a deep sleep. He had nightmares that his penis fell off (which it did in real life). Mello planted a kiss on the sleeping Near's forehead, and smiled.

"Your penis is gone Near…and it will never come back." And Mello laid down next to his most precious possession to fall asleep as well.

Years passed, and the rivalry remained the same. No one but they knew that their hearts were no longer completely in the competition. They both knew who belonged to whom; they knew which one begged and which one ordered. But they put on the show for the rest of the world, because that was the way life was supposed to be.

Then L died, and Mello left, and Near had to be the new L.

More years went by. Years that Mello didn't see his Near and Near felt lonely and empty without Mello.

And then they saw each other again.

"Mello, if you want to shoot me, shoot." Near knew he didn't have to say it. Mello could always do whatever he wanted to Near. The gun went _Chak!_ then _shk! _and Near prepared himself, but Hal stepped between. Said that killing Near now would only make Kira happy. Mello smirked at that, of course he did. He wouldn't have _killed_ Near. Mello didn't destroy his belongings.

"I just came to get the photo you have of me. Also, I want you to give back your penis I took from you a few years ago. I took good care of it." Mello explained, holding up a dried penis in his hands.

"Yes." Near held the photo up, "this is the only remaining photograph, and there are no copies of it. Also, the surveillance cameras here only monitor, they don't record. By the way, thanks for my penis. I really missed it!" Near tossed the photo to him. He knew Mello would see the back. '_Dear Mello.'_ He hadn't been sure what else to write. But nothing else was needed. He knew that his voice sounded girly because his dick had fallen off. Mello smiled and tossed the penis to Near.

"Mello."

Rester looked at Mello in surprise while Gevanni shot a curious glance at Near.

"Which of us is going to get to Kira first...?" Mello took a bite of chocolate.

"The race is on." Finished Near, twirling a lock of his hair.

"Our destination is the same. I'll be waiting for you when you get there..." Mello munched his chocolate and headed for the door. And then, because he couldn't help it, Near ruined the little show they had put on.

"When we meet there..." Near began and Mello paused, listening. Hal, Gevanni, and Rester looked back and forth between the two, sensing that something had changed. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Yes." Mello smirked. The SPK members stared at the blonde.

"Good." Near whispered. Hal raised a hand to her mouth in shock, Rester and Gevanni choked.

Mello looked over his shoulder and said, "I missed you, my Near." Then he was gone. Near smiled faintly, his hand rose to let his fingers brush gently against an old scar that rested just where his neck and shoulder joined. He took the dried penis in his hands, rubbed it gently, and kissed the head.

END.


End file.
